


Swan Queen Week Summer 2K18

by bi_swan_trash



Series: Swan Queen Weeks [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Made Them Do It, Shared Dream, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, fuck destiny I choose you, linked magic, linked minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: My 7 contributions to the 2K18 summer SQW!





	1. Fuck Destiny I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma brought back Marian by accident, but maybe it was subconsciously on purpose...

“Everything I do seems to just piss her off more,” Emma griped.

“She’ll get over it,” Ruby told her, “she always forgives you.”

“I brought back her boyfriend’s dead wife!” Emma exclaimed. “There’s no going back from that.”

“You didn’t mean to screw up their relationship,” Ruby pointed out.

Emma stewed in silence for a moment. She didn’t… did she? At least, not consciously. She took a long pull from her glass.

“I heard that Regina and Robin are soulmates, too. I wonder what that means,” Ruby mused.

“What are you talking about?” Emma asked.

“Oh, back in the Enchanted Forest days Tink did a spell to show Regina her soulmate. It lead them to Robin.”

Emma groaned, burying her head in her arms on Granny’s counter.

“You’ve had enough,” Ruby said, trying to force feed her water.

“I’ve had enough when I’ve forgotten who I am, what I feel for Regina, and what I’ve done,” Emma told her, starting to slur her words.

“Wait. What do you mean ‘what you feel for Regina’? Emma… did you bring Marian back on purpose?”

Emma’s head snapped up. “No! Of course not! I didn’t know she was Robin’s wife!”

“But?” Ruby pressed, sensing there was more to the story.

“Look, I saved an innocent person from the clutches of the Evil Queen, that’s it. It doesn’t matter that before the portal shit I wished Robin would go away.”

Ruby stared at Emma, eyes wide with her mouth slightly ajar.

“You  _ like her!” _ Ruby exclaimed.

“I didn’t say-”

“You do! You like her!”

“Stop saying that!”

“You may not have known you were doing it, but you’re the product of True Love and things happen.”

“The product of True Love can’t just wish for things!” Emma argued.

“But you also have magic,” Ruby pointed out.

“But that doesn’t mean I like Regina,” Emma insisted.

“Why else would you wish for Robin to be gone?” Ruby asked, fake innocence lacing her words.

“He… he’s… he’s cramping my style with Henry,” Emma lied.

“Emma, Robin hardly sees Henry.”

Emma paused for a moment. “You’re right.” Emma admitted. “Fuck it.” She stood and downed the rest of her drink before heading toward the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Ruby asked, causing Emma to stop just short of the door.

Emma turned and said, “To take Fate, or Destiny, or  _ whatever _ into my own hands.” With that, Emma left.

***

It didn’t take her long to get to her destination, even with a quick stop to Maurice’s flower shop. In one hand she had a bunch of purple irises-- for Henry Sr.’s grave-- in the other, a single pink carnation.

Emma entered the Mills mausoleum and took a quick look around. She placed the irises on Henry’s tomb and descended the stairs, where she knew she’d find Regina.

“Regina?” Emma called.

“What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone, Swan?” Regina practically whined. “Go. Away.”

“I’m an idiot,” Emma said immediately.

“Finally, something we can agree on!”

“I’m an idiot because I’m in love with you.”

This shocked Regina into silence. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but nothing would come out. What could she possibly say to that?

“I’m an idiot because I didn’t act on my feelings sooner. And someone took a chance on you like you deserve,” Emma continued. “I’m an idiot for being upset at seeing you with someone else when it’s my own fault he even got the chance.”

“Emma…” Regina trailed off.

“Ruby told me about Tink’s soulmate thing or whatever, but I’ve had enough. Enough of magic dictating what I or anyone else should be doing or who we should be with.” She paused, watching Regina process her words. “Fuck Fate. Or fuck Destiny. Or fuck  _ whatever it is _ that the people of Storybrooke rely so heavily on. Because I know I love you. And while I messed up my first chance to be with you I’m hoping that you, Regina Mills, will give me a second one to prove myself.” With her speech finished, Emma held out the carnation.

Regina finally shook herself out of her shock. “All this time?”

“Since the beginning,” Emma told her.

Regina stepped forward, taking the carnation. She gave Emma a small smile.

“Fuck Fate. I choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of Flowers:  
> Purple Iris: Wisdom and compliments  
> Pink Carnation: The love of a woman


	2. Linked Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Mercy accidentally get into some mischief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read my fic "Mercy Child" it's okay, but it might give you some context on Mercy, Kaitlyn, and how they factor into the Swan-Mills family. :)

“Come on, Henry! You’ve been learning for two years now. I think that’s enough training to teach me  _ something _ .”

“Henry glared at his sister, but it didn’t take long for the puppy dog pout that their ma did so well on Regina to work on him too. He glanced around the diner to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

“Fine. But if anything goes wrong, Mercy? It’s your fault,” Henry told her.

“Fine, fine, fine,” Mercy said, brushing him off. “Tomorrow? Mom’s vault?”

“What about Kaitlyn?” Henry asked.

“I can see if Mom will watch her,” Mercy shrugged.

“Nope, she’s taking Amelia and Lydia back to school shopping and you  _ know _ she hates that already.”

“Well then she’ll be with us, because Ma is working,” Mercy told him, taking a sip of her water.

“You’re being very nonchalant about this whole ‘baby near magic’ thing,” Henry told her, pointing at her with an accusatory fry.

“She’s four, thank you very much,” Mercy disputed, taking the fry and eating it.

“She’s still young. We didn’t even introduce Amelia to real magic until she was seven last year!”

“We’re not introducing Kaitlyn to magic,” Mercy debated, “she’s already seen it.  _ I’m _ going to be doing the magic.”

“Well good. As long as you know the risks,” Henry smiled mischievously.

“You were gonna show me the whole time, weren’t you?”

“Yep.”

“You’re such a child,” Mercy told him crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She couldn’t pretend too long that she was frustrated though, even snickering in amusement.

“You sound like Mom,” Henry pointed out.

“Sometimes I wish we hadn’t been able to figure out how to block each other’s twin speak,” Mercy muttered.

“Not when Paige is over you don’t,” Henry shot back.

“Okay, gross,” Mercy groused. “Just because I  _ know _ you have a sex life, doesn’t mean I want to hear about it.”

Henry merely gave her a grin and a shrug.

“I have to go get Kaitlyn, but tomorrow. Mom’s vault,” Mercy reiterated.

“You go it,” Henry told her, shooting her finger guns.

***

The next day, as promised, the twins met up at Regina’s vault, Kaitlyn in tow.

“Mommy needs you to sit here with your book and toys for a little bit, okay?” Mercy told her daughter.

“Okay, Mommy.”

Mercy turned to Henry. “She seems content now, but I don’t know how long that stuff is gonna hold her.”

“Trust me, I remember,” Henry replied.

“You’ve just been away for so long,” Mercy said with a sad smile.

“Well I’m here now, so let’s get crackin’,” Henry said, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

“You’re so weird.”

“But you love me.”

Mercy smiled and rolled her eyes. “That I do, little bro.”

“I’m two minutes younger than you,” Henry argued.

“Yup, and I’m two minutes older. Hence, little bro,” Mercy teased.

Henry just rolled his eyes and took a red ball out of his pocket. “Ignoring you now and focusing on magic.”

“Let’s do it,” Mercy said, rubbing her hands together.

“We’re gonna start with something simple. A transportation charm.” Henry tossed her the ball.

“So I’m just supposed to transport this somewhere else?” Mercy asked.

“Yeah. Focus on… oh! Focus on transporting it on top of that shelf over there. Mom doesn’t keep anything magic on that shelf. It’s just picture of all of us when she’s down here and misses her family,” Henry told her.

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

“Yeah, she’s a huge sap,” Henry agreed.

“So I just focus?” Mercy asked.

“Yep. Picture the ball on that shelf. Like,  _ really _ picture it,” Henry instructed.

Mercy looked at the ball and closed her eyes.

Kaitlyn, already becoming bored, walked over to Mercy and tugged gently on her shirt. “I wanna go see Mawmaw and Nanna.”

Mercy tried not to break concentration, but she couldn’t help thinking of her moms. After a few seconds, a thin white mist materialized around them.

“Mercy, stop now,” Henry ordered, sensing that something was wrong.

She listened immediately, knowing Henry was more familiar with magic than her. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just… I hope that mist just meant your mind was clouded or something.”

“Mist?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Henry insisted.

“Okay,” Mercy said slowly.

She furrowed her brow. “Do you… do you feel different?”

“What do you mean?”

Mercy thought for a moment before saying, “like something’s missing.”

Henry stopped and examined himself mentally. “Maybe…”

“You know what? Let’s just stop for the day,” Mercy said quickly.

“I think that’s best,” Henry agreed.

“Mawmaw and Nanna?” Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

“Later, Kaitlyn. Mawmaw is working and Nanna is with Amelia and Lydia right now.”

“How about the park?” Henry suggested.

“The park!” Kaitlyn screeched.

Mercy laughed. “The park it is, then!”

***

At the station, Emma was leaning over a pile of paperwork she’d neglected longer than she should have. Deputy August was out on a call that he could handle himself and she was completely alone. Which is why she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Regina’s voice loud and clear.

_ There are so many people here today. Ugh. If I have to buy one more birdhouse making kit I’m going to make Snow wish she’d never woken from that sleeping curse. _

“Regina?” Emma called.

Across town, Regina was back-to-school shopping with Amelia and Lydia-- something she loathed. She knew Emma was at work which is why she was started when Emma’s voice sounded like it was right next to her.

_ Why is Regina here? And threatening my mother? Not that that’s anything new. Shit maybe she’s here to collect paperwork… _

“Emma?” Regina whirled around and searched for Emma, but she was nowhere to be found.

“Mom! Look at this one!” Amelia exclaimed, showing off a glittery backpack.

“I love it, Munchkin,” Regina said, still distracted. “Girls, we need to get home.”

“But I don’t have everything on my list, yet.” Lydia told her.

“We’ll come back,” Regina said. Emma’s voice was still swirling in her mind and she was having a hard time concentrating.

Back at the station, Emma was having the same issue. Both women were confused and slightly freaked out.

“Screw this,” Emma muttered. She dialed Regina’s number and Regina picked up immediately. “You knew I was calling.”

“I did,” Regina confirmed.

“What’s happening?” Emma asked.

“I think we’re hearing each other’s thoughts,” Regina told her tentatively.

“I’ll get August back here,” Emma said. “Meet me at home as soon as you can.”

***

Regina and Emma were still going through the possibilities of what could’ve happened when Mercy, Kaitlyn, and Henry returned to the mansion.

“Hey, you three,” Emma greeted, trying to act natural.

_ Smoothe, Swan. _

She glared at Regina.

“Is everything alright?” Mercy asked, pulling off Kaitlyn’s shoes.

“KJ, why don’t you go play with Lydia and Amelia,” Emma told her. “They’re in the playroom.”

“Okay!” Kaitlyn agreed, but not before she got hugs from her Mawmaw and Nanna.

Once she was out of the room, they got serious.

“Emma and I have been hearing each other’s thoughts,” Regina told them. “It sounds like what you and Henry have with each other.”

Mercy’s mouth dropped open as she realized what happened this afternoon.

Henry’s eyes bugged out of his head as he searched for his connected with Mercy-- finding nothing.

“Shit,” Mercy muttered.

Emma looked at the twins suspiciously. “Do you two  _ know _ something?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s best to just tell them, trust me,” Henry said.

Regina gave them an expectant stare. “Well?”

“I asked Henry to teach me magic today and I don’t think it went as planned,” Mercy admitted, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

“You what?!” Regina practically exploded.

Mercy winced and bit her lip, pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

Regina cooled, but only slightly. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

“You’ve both been so busy and stressed lately. It’s the beginning of the school year for Amelia and Lydia. Crime never sleeps. And… I just wanted to spend some quality time with Henry before he left again.”

_ It hasn’t been that long since she was on the streets. Those years are traumatic and leave scars. Things you can’t forget- _

“Emma, please stop thinking so loud,” Regina said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“We need to fix this. Now,” Emma said. “We’re giving each other a headache.”

“Huh. We never got headaches,” Henry replied.

“Maybe it’s a twin thing,” Mercy offered.

“Whatever it is, we need to reverse it,” Regina reiterated. “Call Snow and she can bring Neal over for a playdate.”

“Wow, she’s being generous enough to let my mother come  _ here _ .”

_ Ugh. She knows I don’t prefer it, but we don’t have very many options right now. _

Emma merely stifled her smile and went to call her mother.

***

“Alright, now what exactly did you do?” Regina asked as the four of them settled themselves into the vault.

“I gave her this ball,” Henry said, pulling out the red ball from earlier, “and told her to focus on transporting it over to that shelf.”

Emma walked over the shelf and pulled down a few pictures.

“Aw, Regina these are cute!”

“I keep them there so you all will always be with me,” Regina admitted. She turned back to the twins. “Then what happened?”

“I concentrated on the ball, trying to transport it, but then…” Mercy paused. “Oh no.”

“‘Oh no’, what?” Emma asked.

“Kaitlyn asked to go see you two and I lost my focus.”

“Ah, you transported your twins speak to us instead of the ball to the shelf,” Emma said.

“That’s quite impressive, Mercy,” Regina commented. “That’s pretty powerful magic.”

“Thanks,” Mercy said, blushing a bit.

“So how do we reverse it?” Henry asked.

Regina sighed. “Unfortunately, this can’t be reversed.”

“What?!” Emma exclaimed.

“Do you hate knowing my every thought that much, dear?” Regina teased.

Emma gave her the evil eye.

“Relax,” Regina said, “we can’t reverse it, but it will reverse itself.”

“Ugh, there are so many rules,” Mercy griped.

“Most of them stupid, trust me,” Henry replied.

“How long?” Emma asked.

“A few days at most,” Regina told her.

“Okay.”

Regina approached Emma, giving her a kiss on her temple. “We can handle it.” She lowered her voice. “Besides, I have a few ideas.”

Emma grinned.

“I don’t even want to know what happened over there,” Mercy said, putting her hands up in surrender.

“Ditto,” Henry said. “We’re gonna go, then.”

“Please go make sure the house isn’t a wreck,” Regina told them.

“Am I… am I going to be punished?” Mercy asked.

“After we both have our own thoughts back, yes. But until then, you’re off the hook,” Emma told her.

Mercy nodded and the twins left their moms in the vault.

Emma turned to Regina. “So… about that suggestion you had…”


	3. Shared Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds out that she and her soulmate share a rare type of dream sharing

“In the next year or so you will start dream sharing with your future soulmate,” Ms. French told her health and sex ed class.

Regina wondered why they bothered to have sex ed at all if everyone knew who their soulmate was by sixteen. Then again…

She looked over and saw August Booth mooning over Kathryn Nolan.

_ There’s no way they’re soulmates. _

Some people had sex with different people, she guessed. She wouldn’t be one of them. Her mother had made that quite clear.

“You won’t know right away,” Ms. French continued. “They may seem like regular dreams at first. But as you get older you may be able to learn to control them.”

Ms. French spent the next forty minutes outlining ways to control dreams and what sort of things people did to send their soulmates messages.

“Now, don’t get discouraged if you don’t meet them right away. It usually takes years to learn how to control your dreams enough to communicate with the other person. According to our state’s statistics, in Maine the median age people find their soulmate is 23, so you have quite a while before you might find your mate.”

When the bell rang there were excited whispers that radiated through the room.

“Weird lesson, huh?” Kathryn said as she and Regina walked toward their lockers.

“Well I think August is hoping you two dream share soon,” Regina told her.

“Ugh, I hope not,” Kathryn replied.

“Who do you want it to be?” Regina asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe David Charming?”

“Kathryn, you can’t be serious,” Regina scoffed. “He only has eyes for Mary Margaret. And that’s one match that I wouldn’t be surprised about.”

“Well who are  _ you _ hoping for then?” Kathryn needled.

“No one in particular,” Regina said nonchalantly, closing her locker and starting to walk away.

“That’s a lie,” Kathryn accused, hurrying to catch up. “You hope it’s Daniel Colter.”

“So what if I do?” Regina asked, a little annoyed.

“Nothing’s wrong with that, Regina,” Kathryn answered, slightly taken aback. “Why are you snapping at me like this?” By then, they’d reached Regina’s conjuring class.

Regina stopped just short of the door. “Because why get my hopes up?” She then disappeared into her next class, leaving Kathryn behind.

***

A few weeks later, Regina had her usual reoccurring dream she had at least twice a month-- the only dream she ever had.

She was in an open field, the breeze blowing just right. Her hair braided in a way specific to her father’s work. She was wearing her favorite outfit and carrying her favorite book.

As she walked to the middle of the meadow where she knew a hammock would be waiting for her. However, when she arrived, there was a swan sitting in it. Annoyed, she threw her book at it.

Instantly she woke up in a cold sweat. Odd… that was normally a good dream.

Her mind drifted back to Ms. French’s lesson over shared dreams. It couldn’t be…

She leapt out of bed and retrieved her class notebook, where she had neatly written down all the ways she could control her dreams.

She glanced up at the clock. She only had a few more hours to sleep. She realized that wasn’t enough time to get back to sleep and control her dream, so she decided she would try to tomorrow night.

***

The next few weeks she focused her mind before bed. Regina prided herself at being a quick learner and this was to be no exception. However, she was having very little success and it was interfering with her sleep schedule.

“What’s going on with you?” Kathryn asked one day while they were walking home, noticing that Regina had practically fallen asleep in class that morning.

“I’m just tired,” Regina growled.

“I’ll say, but why?” Kathryn prodded.

“I…” Regina sighed.

“They’ve started, haven’t they?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘they’ have started. It’s only one dream,” Regina admitted.

“What?” Kathryn came to a dead stop.

“What what?” Regina asked.

“Regina… soulmates that only share one dream… that’s rare,” Kathryn told her.

“Ms. French never said anything about that in class.”

“That’s because it hasn’t happened in, like, fifty years.”

“Well that seems ridiculous,” Regina replied.

“No, it’s bigger than soulmates,” Kathryn insisted. “Soulmates that share one specific dream have a powerful amount of magic between them.”

“Mother will be pleased, then.”

“You can’t tell anyone else,” Kathryn told her quickly.

“Why not?”

“If the magical community finds out they’ll keep you separate forever.”

“That can’t be right,” Regina replied, frowning.

“It is,” Kathryn said. “I could probably find a few articles at the library.”

“Fine. I want proof,” Regina told her.

“Okay, but I warned you,” Kathryn said.

***

It turned out that Kathryn was right. She’d picked up article after article about soulmates that single dream share and brought them back to the table she and Regina were occupying in the library.

Regina read dozens of articles about the first identified couple that single dream shared and how they nearly destroyed an entire community. From that point on, any teenagers that spoken about single dream sharing was prevented from finding their other half.

“There are plenty of rumors as to why there haven’t been single dream sharers in so long,” Kathryn told her, biting into an apple she’d brought with her. “ One rumor is that word doesn’t get out that a couple has been identified. Another one is that couples who realize early, go into hiding. The most interesting rumor is that single dream sharers have a proclivity for coming from single dream families and that all or most of the gene has died off.”

“I don’t come from a single dream share family,” Regina said certainly. She loved her parents-- each in their own way-- but they weren’t the happiest of couples.

“Maybe your soulmate does,” Kathryn suggested.

“Or maybe it’s like you said-- rumors.”

Kathryn shrugged. “Either way, you can’t tell anyone.”

Regina looked at the sea of material she had just read through. Keeping it a secret was obvious. She didn’t want to end up lonely, torn from her other half.

“I have to find him, then,” Regina said with determination.

“Wait, look at this,” Kathryn said, mid bite of her apple.

Regina sidled over to her friend and looked at where her friend was pointing.

“What is that?”

“It’s… well it’s sort of an old and slightly forbidden way of controlling your dreams,” Kathryn admitted.

“What do you mean by ‘slightly’?” Regina asked. “And why didn’t Ms. French tell us about any of this?”

“The government doesn’t take into account people like us, Regina,” Kathryn said. “They don’t expect sixteen-year-olds to go searching through old archives about single dream sharers or other ways to control dreams. They set the curriculum and Ms. French teaches it.”

“Why is this one illegal?” Regina asked.

“Because it has a high risk of being dangerous,” Kathryn explained. “Doing this might make you lose control of your body.”

“What happens? You can’t get up? You die?” Regina pressed.

Kathryn shrugged. “No one knows. Not for sure, anyway.”

“Explain,” Regina demanded, sitting down.

Kathryn pulled out an article that looked like it was ancient. “There was… a study done once. Completely unethical, never fully released or proven. One man claimed that using this method-- especially with single dream sharers-- caused the soulmates to switch bodies.”

“Why would that make it illegal?” Regina asked.

“We haven’t taken illicit magic yet, but body swapping is one of them,” Kathryn told her. “You could be tried for kidnapping, treason, or worse.”

Regina took in a shaky breath. “What percentage of non-single dream sharers can achieve this?”

“The numbers say less than 1%,” Kathryn told her.

“And… single dream sharers?”

“50% if one soulmate does it and… 100% if both soulmates use this technique on the same night.”

Regina pushed back from the table, imagining the prospects. Using this technique made controlling the dream easier, meaning she would have a better shot at connecting with her soulmate, but using it also meant that she and her soulmate might switch bodies.

“I want to try,” Regina whispered. “If my soulmate comes to school as me tomorrow I’m counting on you to help him.”

“Regina, it’s dangerous!” Kathryn exclaimed.

“Don’t tell me you’re not the least bit curious.”

“I…” Kathryn hesitated. She wanted to know if it was possible. “Okay, fine, I’ll take care of him.”

Regina stood up and hugged her best friend. “Thank you.”

“You better  _ hope _ no one finds out.”

***

Regina settled down into bed like usual. But she knew this wasn’t like every other night. She’d set out an appropriate outfit with a note on it in case her soulmate woke up in her body.

As she laid there, she stayed very still, deepening her breathing like she was already asleep, attempting to trick her body into putting her into sleep paralysis.

She felt it in her toes first and the sensation inched up her body, while at the same time it fogged up her head.

_ Stick with it, Regina. Perseverance! _

She didn’t know how long she could sit still like that, the feeling very uncomfortable, when…

She was in an open field, the breeze blowing just right. Her hair braided in a way specific to her father’s work. She was wearing her favorite outfit and carrying her favorite book.

As she walked to the middle of the meadow where she knew a hammock would be waiting for her. However, when she arrived, there was a swan sitting in it.

“Don’t scare it away,” she whispered to herself.

As she cautiously walked toward the swan, it noticed her, quickly getting out of the hammock as if apologizing for being in her space.

_ Strange. Animals don’t normally act like that. Unless… _

Regina dug into the recesses of her conscious mind, retrieving an animal to human transformation spell.

She approached the swan as it curiously regarded her, letting her approach it. When she was mere inches away she recited the spell.

In an instant, the swan transformed into a beautiful blonde, but before they had a chance to speak, their hands touched and Regina felt a shock go through her body before everything went dark.

***

When Emma Swan woke up she was disoriented. She was most certainly  _ not _ in her room.

She sat up quickly and noticed a pile of clothes-- again, not hers. On top of the clothes was a note.

_ Dear soulmate, _

_ After you read this I need you to destroy it. My name is Regina Mills and I may have used illegal magic to find out who you are? Okay, I most certainly did. Using this technique we may have switched bodies, hence the note. I need you to be me for the day. I know I set myself up for a slight disadvantage in your body, but I’ve told my best friend, Kathryn Nolan (she’ll approach you) about what might happen. _

_ Body swapping is illegal, so I need you to try your best to be me. _

 

There were a few more pages with detailed instructions, but Emma’s mind was reeling. She and her soulmate had  _ body-swapped _ . And her soulmate is a  _ woman _ .

She ran to to the mirror to examine her temporary face-- the face of her soulmate.

_ Wow, she beautiful _ , Emma thought.

Remembering the rest of Regina’s letter, she followed it the best she could. Skirts were not Emma’s thing, but she assumed Regina must wear them regularly since her closet was full of them.

Getting to school was fairly easy, as Regina told Emma that she and Zelena would walk there together. Finding her homeroom class was slightly more difficult and Emma was starting to get nervous. Where was Kathryn?

“Regina!” Kathryn called.

Emma whipped around to see a small blonde coming her way. She stayed silent, not sure what to say.

“I need to talk to you,” Kathryn said, nonchalantly.

Oh crap. She wasn’t even sure if this was Kathryn.

Kathryn led her to the bathroom and turned toward her expectantly. “So?”

“So…?”

Kathryn’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You’re either a really good liar, Regina or… you’re not Regina.”

Emma shuffled her feet and scratched the back of her neck nervously. “Are you Kathryn?”

“Oh my god! Wow… okay. Keep it together, Kathryn,” Kathryn babbled to herself. She took a deep breath and stuck out her hand. “Hi. Kathryn Nolan, official best friend to Regina Mills, and your caretaker for the day.”

Emma shook Kathryn’s hand even if she felt a little silly. “Um… Emma Swan, Regina’s… soulmate, very confused and overwhelmed.”

Kathryn took a small step back. “Emma, huh?”

“Surprise! Regina’s queer!” Emma chuckled nervously.

“That’s neither here nor there,” Kathryn replied, waving it off. “I probably could’ve guessed.”

“So… Maine,” Emma started.

“Oh shit,” Kathryn whispered. “You’re not from  _ Maine?” _

“Nope,” Emma told her, shrugging.

“Where do you live?”

“Massachusetts. Boston, to be exact,” Emma answered.

“Interesting,” Kathryn mused. “Well, we have  _ a lot _ to talk about today!”

Emma smiled at her nervously, glad to have a guide-- she only hoped Regina was doing alright in her foster home…

***

That night, Emma did as the letter instructed. She burned it hours ago, but she memorized the important parts.

_ Alright Emma, you can do this. _

She took deep breaths and laid very still. She felt it in her toes first and the sensation inched up her body, while at the same time it fogged up her head-- exactly how Regina told her it would feel.

Suddenly, she was in her dream. A few months ago a hammock had appeared so she sat in it. But she had clearly been trespassing, because this huge horse approached her, steaming mad. It wasn’t until the night before that the horse turned into Regina.

“Regina?” Emma called.

“Over here,” Regina called from Emma’s body.

“Well this is surreal,” Emma muttered. She walked toward her cautiously-- she didn’t want to switch back just yet.

“Was Kathryn good to you?” Regina asked.

“The best,” Emma replied.

“I guess she knows I’m bi, now,” Regina said, blushing.

“She actually took that pretty well,” Emma replied. “Um… how was your day?”

“I’m sorry,” is all Regina could say.

Emma shuffled her feet. “I’m used to it, it’s okay.”

“I’m going to come find you,” Regina promised.

“Kathryn told me we have to be careful.”

Regina smiled sadly. “Yeah, we do, but… you’re worth it.”

“You hardly know me,” Emma replied, confused as to why anyone would ever look at her with such love.

“I can’t wait to get to know you better,” Regina told her.

At that, Regina took Emma’s hand and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get enough hype around this I might continue it!


	4. Soulmarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars show up as flowers on your soulmate and Emma is finding out hers is leading a hard life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TW: SELF HARM
> 
> You can skip this day of SQW and it won't interfere with the rest of my prompts. They aren't connected this year.

The first time flowers showed up on Emma’s body was when she was ten-years-old. Frightened, she asked her mother what it meant.

“Those flowers show you where your soulmate will have scars,” Mary Margaret told her. “The flowers will go away after awhile.”

“Why does she have scars on her body?” Emma asked.

She?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma merely nodded.

Pulling herself together she told her daughter, “well, she’s probably an adventurer like you. Maybe she climbed a tall tree and fell.”

Emma nodded slowly. “I hope so.”

Mary Margaret wasn’t quite sure what Emma meant, but Emma was already back to reading her book.

***

As Emma grew, she received scars of her own, because like her mother always said-- she was an adventurer.

But they never matched the amount of flowers that came and went over her body.

The worst bout of flowers happened when Emma was sixteen. She was sitting at her desk doing her homework when rows and rows of overlapping flowers appeared on her left wrist. She pushed back from her desk and held her left wrist in her right hand, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

Emma was never one to self harm-- she’d never even considered it-- but seeing those flowers was all too much. Her soulmate was in so much pain all the time and she knew it. Emma wished she knew who her soulmate was so she could talk to her, but the only thing tying them together was scars. So Emma did what she had to do to show her soulmate she was there.

Emma retrieved her pocket knife she always carried on her and cut a thin line on her left wrist over the amass of flowers.

Immediately the flowers stopped multiplying.

She went to get some gauze, content that her soulmate seemed to realize that she was there for her.

***

At twenty, Emma decided to get a tattoo on her left wrist. Her soulmate hadn’t cut in four years since the incident. She wanted something simple, just as a reminder.

While she was waiting in the tattoo parlor, a young brunette entered and sat near her.

“What are you getting?” Emma asked, trying to make conversation.

“A crown on my right shoulder to commemorate my dad,” she told Emma. “He always called me his princess.”

“That’s sweet.”

“What are you getting?”

“Well…” Emma hesitated to tell her soulmate’s business, but she figured it was alright-- she was proud. “About four years ago my soulmate was going through a rough patch. I just reminded her that I was there, even if she couldn’t see me. So I’m getting a flower tattoo on my left wrist.”

The other woman froze. “Did you… did you see flowers on your left wrist?”

Emma smiled sadly. “Yeah. I didn’t know what else to do to show I was there, so I just… I cut myself once to remind her she wasn’t alone.”

“That was you?” The brunette asked quietly.

Emma’s mouth dropped open and suddenly one scar in particular caught her eye. On her top lip was a small scar. Emma had had a flower there for a month.

“Twelve,” Emma whispered.

“What?”

“I was twelve when you got this,” Emma said, pointing to her lip.

“Regina,” the woman said. “My name is Regina.”

“Oh! Uh, right. I’m Emma,” she replied.

“Do you mind if I watch you get your tattoo done?”

“Nope. It’s for you, after all,” Emma said.

Regina blushed. “I’m sorry for that.”

Emma took her left wrist gently. “Don’t be sorry. I’m just so glad you’re here.”


	5. 99% Sure We’re Soulmates, but She’ll Never Notice Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina likes the cute librarian, but does she have the guts to ask her out?

Emma was shelving books like always when a beautiful brunette carrying a baby carrier approached her.

“Excuse me.”

Emma turned. “What can I do for you today?”

“I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a book that will help me learn how to knit?”

“Learning how to knit for this little guy?” Emma asked, waving her fingers at the baby.

“I’m going to try,” she admitted.

“Well, right this way, Miss?”

“Regina. You can call me Regina,” the woman told her.

“Follow me, Regina.”

As they walked toward the knitting books, Emma decided to make light conversation. “So what are you going to try and make?”

“Probably just a blanket at first,” Regina told her, “I want something he can hold onto for as long as it’ll last.”

“That’s sweet. Plus you’re putting all your extra love into it by making it yourself,” Emma said.

“I have a lot of catching up to do,” Regina told her.

“Well recovery after childbirth must be brutal,” Emma commented. “I wouldn’t want to knit either.”

“Well actually… I adopted him,” Regina told her.

“Oh! Sorry, I just assumed he had his dad’s eyes,” Emma admitted. “They’re a beautiful green, by the way.”

“Thank you. But no, I can’t take credit for his obvious good looks,” Regina said.

Emma laughed. “My dad likes to take credit for what he calls ‘my passion’,” Emma said, using air quotes.

“Well he’s going to have to learn everything from me,” Regina said.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

“I was fortunate enough to pass through the adoption process as a single mother.”

“Wow! Congrats. I’ve heard that’s pretty difficult.” Emma stopped, having reached the section Regina requested. “Well, here are all the books on knitting. If you need anything else, my name is Emma.” Emma flashed her a bright smile before leaving her to browse.

***

A few months later Regina was back.

“Excuse me, do you- oh!”

Emma turned around much to Regina’s surprise.

“Emma, right?”

“Yeah! Regina?”

“Mhm.”

“What can I help you with today?”

“I’m trying to find cookbooks. I need a new recipe to show up my sister at Thanksgiving this November.”

Emma laughed. “It’s July!”

Regina blushed. “My family is pretty competitive,” she confessed.

“I think I have just the cookbook for you,” Emma said. “Follow me.

It continued on like that. Regina came in just about every week around the same time. Sometimes she had her son-- Henry, Emma came to find out-- and sometimes it was just her.

“I swear, no one needs to come to the library that often,” Lacey finally said.

“She likes learning new things,” Emma argued.

“Does she finish book that fast?” Lacey asked

“She may be a quick reader,” Emma defended. “Look, she has a son. She’s a mom. She’s just trying to be well rounded for her kid.”

“Who’s completely adorable,” Lacey pointed out.

“No one’s disputing that. The kid is super cute,” Emma agreed.

“She’s into you,” Lacey said bluntly. “She’s been coming here for months to see  _ you _ .”

“If you say so,” Emma replied, brushing her best friend off.

Lacey rolled her eyes and continued to check books back in. Sometimes her friend was just so clueless.

***

“The adoption went through!” Regina exclaimed to Marian over the phone.

“Congratulations!” Marian replied. “I know you’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“I can’t believe it finally happened.”   
“What’s your next plan?” Marian asked.

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to knit if I had a baby,” Regina admitted. “I just didn’t want to get my hopes up if the adoption didn’t go through.”

“Well you’re asking the wrong person about that,” Marian told her. “I can’t sew on a patch!”

Regina laughed. “That’s okay, we have a fairly decent library close by. I’m sure Henry would love to see the sights.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“I’ll talk to you later?”

“I’ll be here,” Marian replied.

The two women said their goodbyes and Regina readied Henry for a jaunt to the library.

When they arrived, Regina asked the assistance of a cute blonde with an adorable affinity for babbling. By the end of that one visit, Regina was smitten.

“It’s just a crush, Henry,” Regina said once they got home. “Tell Mommy she’s being absurd.”

Henry smiled up at her and cooed.

“You’re my number one priority.”

***

Regina went back a few months later with some story about needing a cookbook. It was July and Regina was an excellent cook.

She thought the visit would show her that her infatuation was just a one-off crush that would fade, but the visit backfired. Emma was stunning, knowledgeable, and very funny.

Unable to stay away, Regina would bring Heny to the library every week or so.

_ “It’s good for his mind,” _ she’d say.

“Why don’t you just ask her out!” Marian asked one night over dinner. “You’ve been going to the library for what? Six months?”

Regina blushed. “Seven.”

“You’ve never done this with anyone.”

“I’m… god this is stupid…” Regina hesitated.

“Nope. I’m your best friend, you have to tell me. It’s the law,” Marian pressed.

Regina sighed. “I’m 99% sure we’re soulmates…”

Marian squealed.

“But-” Regina continued. “She’ll never notice me. Not like that.”

“Have you tried?” Marian asked.

No, but I- she- we-” Regina spluttered.

“You gotta do it!” Marian exclaimed.

“Marian-”

“Nope! You’re doing this. You have to.”

“Henry’s my number one,” Regina argued.

“And, if Emma’s the one, she’ll understand that,” Marian pointed out.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Regina asked.

Absolutely not.”

Regina sighed. “Okay. Okay, I’ll do it.”

Marian did a small happy dance in her chair. “I’m so excited!”

“Glad one of us is,” Regina replied, her heart pounding in her chest.

***

The next day, Marian offered to take Henry for a few hours.

_ “So you two can have some privacy.” _

Regina showed up at the library at her usual time, hoping Emma was working.

When she walked in, trying to look casual, she didn’t notice Lacey elbowing Emma.

“Look who’s here,” Lacey ribbed.

“Here for a  _ book _ ,” Emma insisted.

“Whatever you say,” Lacey said, shrugging.

Regina approached the pair, Lacey conveniently having something else to do.

“What can I help you with today, Regina?” Emma asked with a smile.

“I… I know you’re working so I’m sorry if this is inappropriate, but…” Regina cleared her throat nervously. “I was wondering if you’d like to go for coffee some time?”

“I- oh!”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“No! I mean, yes!” Emma sighed in frustration at herself. “No, don’t be sorry and yes, I’d love to get coffee with you some time.”

“Really?” Regina asked.

“Really,” Emma agreed.

Regina beamed. “How does tomorrow sound?”

“Tomorrow sounds amazing.”

They swapped numbers and Regina left, throwing one last smile Emma’s way.

Lacey slid over from seemingly out of nowhere next to Emma.

“I  _ told _ you she was into you,” Lacey taunted.

Emma, still in a daze, merely turned to Lacey and declared, “I think that woman is my soulmate.”


	6. Physical Magical Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's learning magic from Regina. But she definitely wants something more.

“How are magic lessons going with Regina?” Snow asked.

“I don’t totally suck,” Emma replied. “But I have a lot of work to do.”

“You’ll get there, Sweetie,” Snow encouraged.

“I know,” Emma said, “I just thought it’d be a little easier. With all my ‘potential’ or whatever, according to Regina.”

“It still takes time to master that potential,” Snow pointed out.

“You’re right,” Emma agreed. “I’m pretty tired out though. I think I’m going to get some sleep.”

“Goodnight, Emma. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

Emm settled down into bed, her mind still focused on her magic lessons from this afternoon. Of course, she’d never admit it to anyone else-- she hardly wanted to admit it to herself-- but Regina was sort of… distracting during lessons. She constantly wore tight fitting clothes and Emma was having a hard time suppressing her feelings. This lesson was one of the first times she’d seen Regina in jeans and  _ hoo boy _ …

All of sudden, Emma was not in her own bed anymore.

There was a shout of surprise and a light clicked on.

Emma looked up and there was Regina, fireball in hand, dressed in her pajamas.

“Emma!” Regina exclaimed, extinguishing the flame. “What are you doing?”

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Emma protested.

“Well you’re here,” Regina replied, gesturing to Emma lying in her bed.

“Yeah, so I can’t explain that, because I wasn’t trying to do magic,” Emma said, getting out of Regina’s bed.

“Then why, Miss Swan, did you end up here?” Regina demanded.

“I don’t know! I was… I was thinking about our lessons from this afternoon. Maybe I was focusing on them too hard,” Emma tried to explain.

Regina sighed. “Try not to do that and get some sleep.”

With that, Regina waved her hand and transported Emma back to her own room.

Emma huffed at being dismissed like that. She hadn’t done it on purpose. She didn’t even really know what  _ happened _ .

_ Whatever. _

With that, Emma actually fell asleep.

That next morning, Emma awoke to find that she was in her own bed… but she wasn’t alone.

She jolted awake, disrupting her bed partner, causing her to furrow her brow and pull Emma closer.

“Uh… Regina?” Emma said.

Regina cracked open an eye. Seeing her, Regina was up in an instant. “Emma?”

“Good morning?”

“Why are you here again?” Regina asked, clearly still groggy.

“You’re in  _ my _ room,” Emma corrected.

Regina looked around. “You must’ve done something.”

“I woke up just before you,” Emma told her.

“Unintentional magic,” Regina replied.

Emma huffed. “Why are you assuming this is  _ my _ fault?  _ You _ were cuddling  _ me _ .”

“A reflex,” Regina argued. “Besides, I have a firm handle on my magic, while you do not.”

“Fine, fine, whatever,” Emma conceded.

“I’ll just…” Regina waved her hand and in a poof of purple smoke, was gone.

Emma growled in frustration before getting ready for a day of avoiding Regina.

***

When Regina returned to her own room she started pacing. Emma had transported herself into Regina’s room, but… Regina knew she’d transported  _ herself _ to Emma. She could feel it in the crackling of her magic. Why? Why had she done that?

Regina ran a hand through her unkempt hair, trying to take a deep breath to steady herself. She didn’t have time for this. She had a town to run.

But, like she feared, just under the surface was the urge to be near Emma. She’d have to fight it off to keep it in check. She only hoped Emma wasn’t facing the same problem, because the blonde wouldn’t have the willpower.

Like she was called, Emma’s white smoke filled the room.

“Oh come on!” Emma yelled, hairbrush in hand, pajamas still on.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut. Everything in her heart was screaming at her not to do what she was about to do, but her instincts told her it was the only way to stem the flow of magic attracting them to each other.

Without a word, Regina lurched forward, grabbed Emma by the shoulders, and kissed her.

“Wha-” Emma was cut off by Regina’s soft lips… a thousand things running through her mind.

When the kiss ended, Regina wouldn’t look her in the eye. “That should stop us from transporting to each other.”

“Regina-”

“Get out, Miss Swan,” Regina murmured.

Emma almost did as she was told, startled that Regina didn’t sound angry… but resigned.

“No, what was that?” Emma asked.

“Some sort of attraction magic. I don’t know all the details,” Regina told her.

“So… someone put it on us to force us to kiss?” Emma asked.

Regina scrunched up her face. “Not exactly.”

“Stop being vague and just throw it out there,” Emma demanded.

Regina sighed. “I know you hate Enchanted Forest customs-”

“I think they’re strange, I don’t hate them,” Emma interrupted. “Carry on.”

“Two people possessing as strong of magic as we do find themselves physically-- through magic-- attracted to their soulmate.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she sat down at the foot of Regina’s bed. She started combing her hair again, silently counting the strokes.

Regina gingerly sat next to her. “Emma? Please say something.”

Emma bowed her head so that her long blonde hair covered her face.

Regina couldn’t hear anything, but the other woman was unmistakably crying, her shoulders shaking.

Regina sighe sadly. “I know I’m not what you expected-”

“No! Regina, no,” Emma interrupted. She sniffed, tear tracks running down her face. “You’re… you’re perfect. The best soulmate anyone could ask for.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Regina asked, taken aback by Emma’s admission.

“You got stuck with me,” Emma said, smiling sadly and shrugging.

“Got stuck with you?” Regina asked in shock. “Emma, you’re the most thrilling, frustrating, loveable, and beautiful woman I’ve  _ ever _ met.”

“Frustrating, huh?” Emma smirked.

“I always did love a challenge,” Regina replied.

Emma flicked her eyes down and wet her lips. “Do you mind if I try kissing you again?”

Regina nodded her consent, leaning in as Emma took the lead this time.

“What does this mean?” Emma whispered.

“Anything we want it to.”


	7. Magically Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reworking of the scene where Emma and Regina work together to deactivate the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final contribution! This SQW made me so happy, y’all! I can’t want for winter!

“I’ll try to contain its energy as long as I can,” Regina told Emma.

“It won’t be long, we’ll have the bean soon and then we can get the hell outta here,” Emma replied, wishing to be out of the mines as soon as possible.

Regina hesitated. “Slowing the device… it’s going to require all the strength I have.”

Emma stared at Regina, reading between the lines. “You’re not coming with us, are you?” Regina gazed wordlessly at the blonde. “When you were saying goodbye to Henry… you were saying goodbye.”

They both glanced at the glowing trigger– it’s blue hue mesmerizing.

Regina smiled a small, sad smile. “He knows I love him, doesn’t he?”

“Regina, no. There has gotta be another way-”

“You were right, you know,” Regina interrupted. “Everything that’s happening? It’s my fault. I created this device. It’s only fitting that it takes my life.”

“What am I supposed to tell Henry?” _What am I supposed to feel?_

“Tell him that in the end it wasn’t too late for me to do the right thing,” Regina told her.

“Regina please-”

“Everyone looks at me like the Evil Queen. Including my son.” Regina said, emotion building in her voice. “Let me die as Regina.”

The pair stared at each other for another moment before Emma complied, walking away. Walking back toward Henry, her parents, and all of Storybrooke. Away from-

“Regina-”

Regina ignored her, pooling all her magic toward the trigger.

Emma watched in horror as the trigger started to drain all of Regina’s magic.

“You’re not doing this alone.”

Regina looked up at Emma, eyes pleading. She didn’t want to die alone, true, but Henry should be their number one priority.

“Henry-”

“He’ll be fine,” Emma cut her off. “Because no one is dying today.”

Emma squared her shoulders and set her jaw before glancing over at Regina’s stance, mimicking her. Emma felt the magic being attracted toward the diamond and she focused all of her energy to its destruction.

Every molecule in Emma’s body felt like it was vibrating is such a way that separated them completely and entangled them in Regina’s at the same time. She didn’t know how long it took to deactivate the destructive diamond, because she lost all sense of space and time.

When they were both thrown back from the sheer force, magic seeped back into the atmosphere. Emma felt like she could breathe again.

“Emma?” Regina weakly called out.

“I’m okay,” Emma confirmed, pushing herself into a sitting position, finding Regina had already done so.

Regina buried her face in her knees and sighed.

Ema stood, dusted herself off, and walked over to the exhausted brunette.

“Regina?” Emma called softly.

“Go ahead, Swan. I’ll be there in a minute,” Regina said.

Instead, Emma sat down against the wall next to Regina and pulled the brunette close.

“Wha-?”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Emma said. “Sometimes you just need someone to be there.”

Regina hesitated– she wasn’t used to anyone else caring for her– but eventually related, laying her head on Emma’s shoulder and hooking her arm through Emma’s.

Emma leaned her head against Regina’s as the two sat there in silence.

“Thank you, Emma.”

“That’s what friends are for, Regina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this last prompt is more platonic SQ, but sometimes… you just need your best friend. I ship them romantically, but I LOVE friend-based relationships. <3
> 
> Thank you all for going on this journey with me! I love Swan Queen so much. It pretty much shaped 4 years of my life.


End file.
